Di Bawah Pohon Ek
by Shioon-ssi
Summary: Setelah sekian lama, nggak deng cuma 7 bulan, akhirnya Gilbert kembali. Kembali hanya untuk bertemu dengan sang belia beriris emerald dengan bunga yang selalu tersemat di telinganya. Warning: AU, Mungkin OOC. PruHung. RnR yah OwO/


.

Hetalia Axis Power © Himaruya Hidekazu

Di Bawah Pohon Ek © Naer Sisra

Warning: OOC (maybe), AU

* * *

><p>Pemuda bersurai platina itu memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celananya, manik kembar miliknya menatap awan yang berseliweran di angkasa, tungkainya dilangkahkan pelan-pelan. Siang hari, namun matahari enggan menampakkan rupanya di langit sana dan si pemuda malah asik bersiul dengan riangnya sembari mendengarkan keluh kesah burung penyanyi yang bersembunyi di balik dedaunan pohon, menghindari panggangan matahari. Well, padahal sekarang sedang teduh dan banyak angin hingga pemuda jangkung ini bahkan bisa ongkang-ongkang kaki dengan jumawa di jalan desa tanpa harus mencari jalan yang lebih teduh.<p>

Gilbert Beilschmidt namanya, Yep. Pemuda yang sudah lama tidak kembali ke desanya—tidak juga sih, baru tujuh bulan kerja di pusat kota dan dia sudah rindu keadaan asri di tempat ini, dan orang-orang yang ramah di desa ini—_indeed._ Masih terus bersiul, namun sayangnya kegiatan itu harus dihentikan ketika dia melewati sebuah rumah yang dia kenal sebagai rumah Tuan Pemusik. Ah… Roderich, sudah lama dia tidak mengulik kegiatan tuan yang terhormat itu eh? Sepertinya dulu dia pernah mempermalukan Tuan Pemusik itu di depan Petugas Bank bukan? Siapa itu namanya dia lupa, ah Vash Zwing-_something_. Tapi itu adalah cerita lama, yep semenjak rumah Gilbert yang berada di samping rumah adiknya telah dibeli oleh tukang ledeng bernama Ivan dia sudah tidak pernah melakukan kegiatan mengulik urusan orang lagi. Dia sudah pensiun, _ahak hak_.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat siulannya berhenti. Iris merahnya mengerling pada sosok yang berada di bawah sebuah pohon ek yang merindang, memnyembunyikan sosok belia yang tengah tertidur dengan kedua tangan masih memegang tangkai sapu. Terduduk, dengan kepala menyamping bersandar pada batang pohon rindang itu.

Lama… lama sang pemuda terpaku di luar pagar Tuan Pemusik. Lama… lama dia merasakan kalau kepergiannya sudah begitu lama dan sepihak. Yep, bahkan dia tidak pernah pamit atau mengucap sepatah kata pun pada orang itu.

Mendengus.

Kemudian tungkainya dilangkahkan menuju pintu pagar rumah Tuan Pemusik, kedua tangan masih berada di dalam saku. Langkahnya lambat-lambat dengan kepala masih tertunduk, menatap ujung sepatunya dan rumput hijau yang dirawat oleh gadis belia itu. Langkahnya berhenti ketika dia kembali mengangkat wajahnya, tubuhnya telah terangkul dalam bayang-bayang pohon ek dan posisinya berdiri berjarak beberapa kaki dari gadis bersurai cokelat panjang bergelombang yang tengah tertidur. Damai, dengan wajah seperti anak-anak.

Bunga merah yang selalu tersemat di telinga kirinya bergoyang kala tubuh belia itu bergerak sedikit, rambut cokelatnya yang tergantung di bahu tergelincir pelan ke depan dadanya. Gilbert masih berdiri di sana, senyum di wajahnya sirna digantikan dengan katup kuat bibir yang begitu kaku, ekspresinya mengeras dibarengi dengan helaan napas berikutnya. Apa yang telah dia lakuakan selama ini?

.

"_Kau… Eli, ermmm… kamu laki-laki ya?"_

"_Yup! Tentu saja aku laki-laki, Gilbert, kenapa kau tanya sesuatu yang aneh seperti itu?"_

"_Ti—tidak, tidak apa-apa kok,"_

"_Aneh, ah kau punya layangan baru kan? Ayo kita main!"_

_._

Kembali ingatan masa kecilnya menggema di kepala si pemuda bersurai platina itu, senyumnya mengembang, selalu begitu ketika dia teringat masa-masa itu. Ketika dia bermain bersama seorang anak perempuan yang mengaku-aku sebagai anak laki-laki yang berhasil membuat Gilbert menganggap kalau gadis yang tengah tertidur itu adalah laki-laki sampai umur mereka sepuluh tahun.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Semilir angin berhembus, menerbangkan beberapa guguran daun kering yang menjingga.

Pemuda itu jongkok, tubuh mereka amat dekat. Manik merahnya menatap kelopak mata gadis di hadapannya, seakan sedetik kemudian dia bisa menatap emerald cemerlang itu ketika sang dara terbangun dari tidurnya. Kembali diam, napasnya satu-satu mengikuti napas gadis dengan pakaian pembantu di hadapannya. Jemari si pemuda tiba-tiba terangkat, kemudian menyisipkan helai rambut yang jatuh ke depan wajah gadis itu ke telinga sang dara kemudian tangannya kembali terlipat di lututnya.

Cantik.

.

"_El…"_

"_Ya?"_

"_Kau tahu kan kalau… erm… anak perempuan dan laki-laki bisa saling menyukai…"_

"_Ya, tentu saja."_

"_Jadi… begini..."_

"_Ada apa Gil, kau terlihat aneh."_

"_Erm… jadi itu… ah maukah kau jadi… jadi… pa… em… pa… em… teman, ya teman! Temanku!"_

"_Tentu saja kita teman, gezz, ada apa dengan kau hari ini Gil?"_

.

Terkekeh, sungguhan.

Pemuda itu terkekeh, berusaha untuk menjaga volume suaranya tetap kecil agar tidak membangunkan Elizaveta yang tengah tertidur. Kekehannya mulai mereda, kemudian kebisuan kembali meraja. Dia mengacak rambut platinanya karena merasa begitu bodoh dan terlalu konyol jika mengingat adegan itu lagi.

Adegan ketika dia hendak menyatakan perasaannya.

Konyol, eh?

Ya.

"Ups!"

Tanganya terulur ketika kepala Eli hendak meluncur ke tanah karena posisi kepalanya sudah terlalu miring. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu gadis yang masih menggengam sapu, kembali membenarkan posisi tubuh gadis belia agar tidak terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya.

"_Moron._"

Kalimat itu keluar dari suara seraknya, lirih tak tersampaikan ke telinga gadis itu karena suaranya sudah diculik angin sepoi. Pemuda itu kemudian mendekat, lalu duduk di samping sang gadis, kepalanya disandarkan ke batang pohon ek. Bersisian, membuat dadanya hangat dan berdebar. Seluas senyum tertoreh di wajahnya. Raut gembira terpeta.

Angin kembali berhembus, membawa gugur daun melayang dan burung penyanyi mulai berkicau. Membuat siang ini sedikit menyenangkan. Samar-samar dari dalam rumah terdengar lantunan piano, hm… Moonlight Sonata? Di siang hari seperti ini? Ha! Nampaknya Roderich tengah kesepian eh? Kembali terkekeh dengan suara seraknya namun tak sampai membuat belia itu terbangun.

Tangan kanannya direntangkan hingga menyentuh pundak gadis itu, kemudian ditariknya tubuh gadis itu hingga mereka kian rapat. Dirasakannya kepala Eli bertumpu pada pundak si pemuda, membuatnya makin hangat. Desah napas teratur terdengar dan berhembus ke kemeja yang dipakainya. Kepala si pemuda di sandarkan pada puncak kepala gadis itu. Menikmati belaian angin dan suara musik yang melantun indah dari dalam rumah. Sepertinya hal yang dia lakukan agak kurang ajar dan tidak pada tempatnya, tapi siapa peduli toh salah sendiri tidur di luar ruangan seperti ini.

Ahaha...

Rasa kantuk menyergapnya, membuat kelopak matanya berat.

Sudah berapa lama mereka tak pernah tidur bersisian di bawah pohon seperti ini ya? Sepuluh tahun? Sebalas tahun? Ah… tak tahualah. Kelopak matanya makin berat… berat hingga tertutup, namun sebelum kelopak matanya tertutup sempurna dia mendengar bisikan, pelan.

"Gilbert."

Lalu dia tertidur. Menunggu suara sang belia meneriakinya saat gadis itu terbangun.

Suara yang dia rindukan.

.

.

Fin

.

.

Ya ampun...

Berasa aneh... ah sudahlah

Nggak tau mau ngapain lagi... err... sudikah meninggalkan riview? Hehe...


End file.
